Chocolate birds
by Shittywriter2018lol
Summary: Charlie in his 20 had begin to confront his mixed feelings he had for his beloved mentor that he had push aside in the past, he doesn't know what to do to show it, (Where Charlie is bad at how to tell his crush that he love them, and got a confused Willy in the process.)
1. accident in the inventor room

The sound of Charlie shoe hitting the floor echo through the inventor room eyes closed, he's humming the opening sound of willy welcome song he is currently busy trying to sort out his brain so maybe a ideas will pop up, he's having no luck though as his eyes keep wandering to the man sitting beside him so focusing in his work that he doesn't even notice Charlie occasionally stare. Charlie open his eyes and exam his mentor Willy is wearing a sweater with a big curly W in the front that had a golden color to them that go well with the darkish red tone that's the whole sweater it look very comfortable which is a surprisingly consider most of the time Willy only wear his coat and wear his top, but his top hat is no where in sight right now giving Charlie a better view of his face violet eyes that look like they glow in the soft yellow light that shine over them from the tall ceilling above those pupils are giving attention to the notebook in front of him, one of willy hand is holding on to a pencil the other lay seated neatly near his chest while his fast sketching on the notebook seem frustrated Willy face look calmly relax and his cheeks had a pinkish color may Charlie say look like a blush.

'He look so cute...'

_'No! Why are you thinking about that?'_

'C_ome on Charlie this is not a appropriate time to think about that.' _but- _'this is work time we could think about it later.'_

_Charlie sigh softly, barely_ Willy stop his sketching and look up at Charlie one of his eyebrow lift up "is there something wrong Charlie?" Willy said with had a hint of worry under his usually tone which Charlie barely able to catch when willy suddenly look at him and almost made him fell down the chair he's sitting on, he calm down quickly "O-Oh uh it's nothing to worry about.." he reply "why did you flinch? Also you should stop mumbling Charlie I couldn't hear what you're talking about" Willy answer him with a question and a remark that he often use "it was nothing Willy you just caught me off guard, that's it" Charlie said with a little giggle at the end "and we both know I don't mumble Willy." He add after the giggle end, Willy had a little smile on his face nodded and went to look at his note again. This time his hair kinda fell off and covering his face in the process, Charlie without thinking twice about it reach out and try to fix Willy hair back but as he was reaching out and leaning in closer Willy turn his head and his violet eyes meet the chocolate one, their eyes both widen at the same time. In the worse time ever Charlie accidentally slip when he was leaning too over the edge of it and sent both him and Willy down with a **thud ** both their fall impact was soften by Willy chair, he groan and the body underneath him jerk and gave out a soft whimper pulling himself halfway up he look down and saw Willy with his eyes closed and a pain look on his face he isn't facing Charlie though rather tilting to the side and curling up in himself slowly, suddenly realised the situation he got off Willy and panicking as he do so "oh my god! Willy I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!" He asked but Willy doesn't reply and only curl up tighter until and look like he's in another flashback after 5 minutes of Charlie apologies that he suddenly sit up and start to clumsy walk off like he was drunk 'I feel like passing out...'. Willy mind is panicking and he doesn't know why, but oh god that warm and butterflies feelings is returning to him when it have dissappear long ago, he felt strange and weird **he very much like to be alone now, this is overwhelming ** and when Charlie walk next to him he just straight up run to the door and to the glass elevator shaky hand push the button to his room, and the elevator took off...

Charlie feel shock and guilt as he watch the man run off to the door and dissappear...

'Oh god...'

'**OH GOD I MESS UP!' **He stood in silence as his hand reach out to the person that had already gone...

(No betas we die like idiot, Ye! Sorry that this is a little short,So um hello again and hope you enjoin this chapter don't know when I'mma update but this sure is fun to do!:^D )


	2. comfort

Willy climb onto his bed gently and sit in the middle of his king size bed, the deep color of red and white in the room comfort him knowing that he's safe here no one would judge him but his head still isn't very clear yet, and at least that butterflies feelings in his stomach is gone now he's glad that it did it make him feel all weird and his body feel hot and dizzy for no reason! It's very uncomfortable if he might said, and when Charlie occasionally look at him those feeling go bazooka on him! And his throat feel like he swallowed something but get stuck and he can't get it out and of course willy doesn't meant it as in he doesn't like Charlie or any of that, he in fact love the boy very much...is it wrong for him to like the boy even when Charlie wasn't 20? '_it's weird, you're a freak' _this isn't right, it didn't feel right to Willy why would he even thought that Charlie like him or even bolder love him? Guilt and shame wash over him like a angry wave making him unease, his right hand pet his hair gently in a automatically way that his body cope with feeling uncomfortable by comforting himself while his left one doesn't know what to, half of the time he doesn't even notice it or care to do so. All he care about right now is that soothing feelings it's something he know he remembered how it feels like when he was just a baby and a kid, that he was safe it's Ok willy heard a person voice said, in a gentle tone...so welcoming he didn't noticed that he was laying down, or the fact that his eyes are slowly consumed by the darkness. He feel asleep peacefully for once.

"Dad,L-look daddy! I found this pretty bug!" Willy said proudly holding out both his cupped hand and slowly open it to his father his breathing a little difficult cause he ran back and his head gear and braces isn't helping him much. "Oh Willy dear! You found a two spotted ladybug!" Wilbur said to his beloved son with a proud tone in his voice that even a child could know it."what a lucky boy you're willy" he said as he pet Willy hair in a gentle caring manner "C-can we keep h-her dad?" Willy ask his father his question but it was only half hearted as he still overwhelming at the proud tone in his dad voice and that, gentle loving hand. "Unfortunately we can't keep her Willy, she needs to live in the wild" Wilbur respond after that he stop petting Willy and, instantly his son gave him this look of disappointment and sad look after he heard the respond and realise his dad had stop petting his head. "But-" he was cut off "no but Willy put that down or you're grounded" Willy shiver at the mention of the word **grounded **he had never had good memories with those time... He try to frown and the braces glitter back at him in the mirror. [**You're grounded ** **I'm going to leave and travel the country!** **don't return then, you're not my son** **Candy is a waste of time** **d-dad? Where a-are y-y-you?...** **...** **do you have a appointment?]**

Charlie knock on the door, waiting for a response, he look around and saw nothing but the white snow occupied his vision the glass elevator sit in the distance seeing that there nothing more interesting to see he turn back at the door and beside the door lay a sign.

** WONKA ,D.D.S.**

**DENTAL PRACTITIONER.**


	3. A visit to the dentist

Charlie was about to knock on the door a second time when he hear a lock being open, and soon followed by the door open in his face almost hit him _almost_..., Wilbur stood at the door and his face stretch into a warm welcome smile as he saw who was the person at his door "Charlie! what bring you here on this day?" Wilbur ask the little boy ,well he isn't really that little anymore he's all grown up now still he had kept his hairstyle. "oh nothing in particular.." Charlie answer in a rather awkward tone in his voice Wilbur stop in his track as he was about to say something but then he noticed the trouble and guilty look on the young man face but Charlie did mask it with a smile on his face "Charlie is something wrong? We should go inside and talk it's warmer in there. " He said as he turn and walk in gesturing for the boy to follow and the young boy follow him inside to the living room next to his work space. when they have settle down he was just on the bit of asking Charlie again if something is wrong when the boy beat him to it. "Mr. Wilbur how do you uh...how do you apologies to Willy without making him _mad?_... " Charlie voice got smaller the more he speak, and Wilbur almost missed the last part because it sounded so much like a wishper, luckily he didn't. "Willy? did something happened between you two? " "well uh u-um Yea, it was a little accident and I fall on top of him... and might have squish him" Charlie is avoiding eye contact as he was saying this but he doesn't know why, is it embarrassing or was he just flushed by the fact that he's telling Willy dad this? why though? he was quickly shaken out of his thought when a laugh ran through the room, staring up at Mr.Wilbur with a confused expression. after Wilbur stop laughing he said " oh don't worry Charlie he isn't mad at you! he ALWAY been like that when someone touch him suddenly, i'm sure he'll get over it in a few days,or if it shocked him that much maybe a few weeks." in a neutral tone with a calm face. Meanwhile Charlie is mentally swearing himself cause now Willy stay will lock in his room for days or even worse **WEEKS!! _AND IT WAS HIS FAULT BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID THING HE DID!_**

Wilbur sensing that Charlie did not take that information well begin reassuring him that what he did was a accident and shouldn't blame himself over it.

They ended up changing topic because Charlie was freaking out over the whole thing, and after some hours of talking Charlie had to left to go back, he did enjoy the conversation they had.

After saying his goodbye and standing in the glass elevator did he come to conclusions that. He's going to check on Willy in the morning after he get some sleep to clear his mind, cause he don't want his sleepy self to mess this situation up more than it's already is.

**(sorry for the short chapter everyone :' I had a pretty bad writing block so I could get any ideas out. But! don't worry I'll update this as soon as I can! so this story won't get abandon . ****)**


	4. Teddy bear

Willy has been awake for about 5min now and he had not get out of bed yet. instead of doing that he have found the wall in his room more interesting than anything and have been staring at it with a poker face, decided that he will not leave his room he roll to lay on his back accidentally hitting a teddy bear in in the process of doing the so said roll of his. Willy arch his back to pick up the poor teddy he just squish, it was a Charlie teddy that Willy have made with the Ompa Loompa help. The teddy was more of a cartoonist and a bit more on the animal side but still have charlie recognisable features on it, the Ted have two dog ears one of them is cup down resemble a pug ear while the other one stand up straight that look like a husky ear,Ted Charlie hair is dark brown including the ears and the Ted have Charlie brown chocolate eyes and a sew on smile a little doggie nose and his body is white expect for the hand and feet which is brown. WIilly stroke the Ted face in a so gentle manner that it even made himself surprised and made him stop, that feeling in his gut is returning and before he could even ignore it the feels came hitting him face first making Willy face flushed with a rose pink color and his gut wrenching even more, it feel stranger than ever and he don't know how to stop it so Willy just instinctively hug Charlie tight like when he feel lonely at night or the dreams of charlie leaving him doesn't want to leave and decide to stick around making him wake up a sobbing mess. Willy made the mistake of looking at his desk because he spotted the Willy Ted sitting on the desk,**abandoned ** sitting on it own without the friend that it was made with, **_pathetic . _**

a whimper echo through the room followed by the choked sound of Willy trying his best not to cry, his throat feel dry and something non-existent is blocking it he can't swallow it, his gut is filled with a painful and empty feeling and Willy feel like someone is squeezing his heart with no mercy his heart is in a grip so tight that he didn't notice he had curled up into a ball with the little Ted in his hands although he cannot feel anything through them right now. He's full on sobbing right now the thought of Charlie leaving him hurt so bad, the thought of him not being able to meet Charlie and wish the boy good morning and good night, not able see Charlie laugh to see him said good morning back **_it hurt, it hurt so bad. He don't want to be alone again, he's not mentally stable for it, he-he doesn't want to be alone, please don't leave me alone Charlie..._** **please stop this pain. **

***knock***

***Knock***

"Willy?..." Charlie said in a nervous tone waiting for the door to open, to see Willy standing there happy like he usually is, but that's just his high hope which he already know won't be happening sooner or later, Charlie sign desperately and sit down back against the red door face in his head. Trying to clear his head with all the thoughts of Willy being in there for weeks and not eating or drinking anything, his head flew back and hit the door ***Thud***, he ignore the pain, it isn't what making him worry right now.

Willy attention instantly focus on the sound of something hitting his room door, and he didn't notice that the feelings was gone, instead he's focusing on the noise on the other side of the door, sitting up slowly making sure he didn't make any noises the Ted stay on the bed. The only person in the factory that know this room is him and Charlie, that mean Charlie is on the other side his mind hope it is Charlie on the other side, Willy slowly get out of his bed and crawl towards the door he put both his hand on the door and lean his frame against it focusing on the little sound of a heart beating, and the occasional sound of Charlie breathing and his body match Charlie heartbeat and breathing the more he stay there, this is Charlie, he's here, Charlie is here with him something in him crack but Willy doesn't care about it all he want right now is to hug Charlie and go to sleep, pretend his thoughts didn't exist.

"All of this just cause of me and my stupid feelings..." Charlie wishper out "he wouldn't be in there otherwise" His voice getting quiet the more he speak, unaware of the other person inside the room is literally inch away from him, wide eyes and a confuse expression glue to Willy face,'Charlie is not mad or disguised by him?' 'Why is blaming himself...? Willy was the one who was rude to him.' Willy still trying to put everything together in his little noggin when Charlie said suddenly "Willy if you hate me I wouldn't blame you, but please don't starve yourself to death in there...I guess I will try later then..."

**"Charlie."**

Charlie stop dead in his track checking to see if he have just heard Willy or not on the other side, Willy on the other hand had put his head against the door eyes half lidded, dry tear mark on his face except for changing position, he said nothing more. Charlie waited there for 9 min for just another sound on the other side, Anything, he turn to stand up and look at the white W symbol on the door then he turn to leave.

Willy was already asleep when Charlie left, laying on the floor, the Ted left untouched in his bed.

(This was sitting in my fields unfinished for a while now but hey! I gotten encourage from my friends to finish it so I was just like, welp let get this over with and now you got two chap in one day! :^ yay!)


	5. Chapter 5

Willy Wilbur sat in his living room on the comfy armchair, the light above him shine warmly coating the whole room with a comfy and friendly atmosphere his mood is no where near it, since Charlie have come and talk to him about a "little accident" that the little boy had with Willy his face scrunch up as Wilbur recall back when Charlie was explaining to him the scenes, of course the boy couldn't see the face he was making at the time. He had look down at the floor half way through the story either out of shame or shyness Wilbur doesn't care either way. On one hand he just want to kick the boy outside the moment he heard anything about Willy and Charlie , but he didn't and Wilbur now have this situation that the boy have **conveniently **give him without even thinking about how he would take in in this information, He love his son very much of course, but not too much that he'll become a helicopter parent kinda thing. No definitely not like that. The two boy have been closer than the last time he have heard about them, since when he first meet Charlie and Willy again those two wouldn't even be talking much or even be close enough to **accidentally **touch each other, they have keep their distance, but now as it seem Willy and Charlie have been getting along pretty well up until the incident Charlie have said something about them working next to each other in the inventing room and he had a desk next to Wilbur son and they often chat about random stuff, so Willy have been opening up to Charlie more...

"Those two boys really are natural trouble maker aren't they" Wilbur snicker slightly.

He better go and take a rest it's pretty noon but he doesn't had any customer until 7 hour later or so, a rest would clear his mind. He will fix this problem later.

* * *

"Charlie you wouldn't be mad at me if I don't come out right?"

Willy said pouting at the stuff animal while laying on his back leg swinging left and right in a perfect pattern, looking up at the little Ted like he was expecting the bear to answer him.

_"why would i be mad?" He heard Charlie ask in his head_

"well I don't know... because I ran away from you that time! When I shouldn't have!" Willy response back to Ted Charlie

_"I won't be mad at you Willy. I promise ok? I won't be angry." Ted Charlie wishper his sweet lie to Willy_

"I still don't want to go out.." Willy whine while stretching his body out on the bed don't want to get a stiff body now would you. His stomach telling him that he should probably eat something. He agree. The Ompa Loompa could bring him food so Willy had no need to leave his comfy and cozy room, Willy hope he doesn't have to he want to stay with Ted for some more time. He's not hurting anybody while doing so what the harm? right? Yeah.

**Yeah nothing to be worry about.**


	6. Chapter 6 Letter

_it's getting better, he's moving around more.._

Charlie sitting in front of the door again but this time he had no intention of opening it or alerting the person inside of his presence, walking on tip toe and slowly sit down so not to make a noise, and looking for some sign of a living being in the room. After sitting down comfy and in a position where Charlie is confident he wont make any more noises and unexpectedly he heard a little sound of a door closing if it wasn't for his ear being press against the door he would've miss it, eager and excited that the other person had wake up and is currently moving around the room Charlie search around his pocket before he found what he was searching for, a piece of paper with his note written in it, he slide the small piece of paper down the opening below the door and when he hear the sound of water Charlie use that as a cove for himself stand up and not bother to look back at the door.

Willy finished washing his face and look at himself in the mirror, his hair is untamed and is sticking out everywhere like a bird nest Willy sigh and pick up the red hair brush next to him and slowly fixing his hair into the non cut that he was supposed to be, he remember that one time Charlie had commented on his "silly hair" and he Was about to defend his choice of hair style when Charlie had also said "but it look great on you, it fit you very well " which if Willy didn't turn his head then Charlie could have seen his face as red as a cherry on a Apple pie. He subconsciously smile and continue on fixing his hair.

When he walk out to the small living room he spotted a piece of paper under his door, willy froze and look at that little piece of paper it had the letter C in the front in gold ink for that matter...and he sure know who this is from all right. Gathering up all the will he could muster from his body he walk to that little paper laying ther and pick it up, his finger caressed the gold letter on it before turning it behind and reading it.

"Dear Willy

I'm really sorry about what i did and I understand if you won't forgive me for it but if you're free tonight and if you don't mind then would you come to my room tonight and maybe have some dinner? I could explain about what happen back on that day if you want me too, but in all that i hope we could work together again without the awkward tension. Also I'm a bit worry you haven't eat anything so it would be really nice if you come and tell me you're ok and stuff. Anyway! Dinner start at 8:10PM at my room which you already know where it is : )

Love Charlie

P.s: you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Di- Dinner?" Willy whisper as he look at the words in the letter again and confirm to his fuzzy mind that yes Charlie is inviting Willy to have dinner with him and Charlie even left him a little sticker of a heart at the end of the letter, Willy breath hitched as he look at it and his mind is going haywire processing the information. Should he go? Maybe, wait no, wait- Ahh! This is a mess! His hand resting on his forehead as he slowly walk to the couch and plop down on it, "come on Willy don't mumble and just tell the boy about how you feel! Wait what if the feeling isn't mutual and Charlie is going to be disgusted by him and leave him for it? Charlie won't do that...would he?" Willy mumbling out his thought until all of the things in his head is finally out. His throat is sore from all the talking and maybe some yelling he go rid off in the process, after all of that he finally came to the decisions to have dinner with Charlie since that's the least he could do since he had been bothering Charlie with this whole hide in his room thingy...his head lift up a bit from the position he had been in for almost 2-3 hours? He didn't keep track of time anymore, his hands still around his legs as they press again his chest and his knees become a pillow for his chin, his eyes search for the candy clock and trying to force through the watery eyes to see what time it is- " strawberry sponge cake! It's almost 8PM!" Willy said as he panicked and ran to his bedroom and get ready to see his student again after avoiding him for so long. And maybe just maybe tell him about his forbidden feeling for the boy...


	7. Chapter 7 The cat and the mouse

(Notes at the end of the chapter.)

The light above the room shadow over the lonely figure sitting in the room, waiting for that one person to show up, Charlie doesn't get his hope up for mental reason since he doesn't want to get stress over something so small, maybe Willy was just late that's all he'll show up eventually so all Charlie needed to do now is wait and greet the man when he does indeed show up at his door.

|•••|

Willy stand a few feet away from the one thing that is separating him from the outside world, all ready in his red suit and red pant he doesn't wear any cologne for reason he doesn't even know, perhaps maybe it would be too overwhelming or it seem fake somehow to him since Willy wear cologne when he want to impress someone on his first appearance, but Charlie and him have been friend for so long that it wouldn't really be necessary since he also took a bath not too long ago, Willy turn off his mind and all the things that could be deal with or seals up later telling himself that he could and need to do this, Willy open the door and close it walking straight to the elevator and not looking back fearing that some how a force would overcame him and tell him to come back to his safe shelter where nothing can hurt him. When he return back to reality the glass elevator have already took off to Charlie room, standing still as it make turns since he was already adjusted to how the elevator work and doesn't tumble as it took off and turn around a corner. He hope he doesn't make Charlie wait for too long, it would be rude if he arrive too late, Willy had already stress the boy out by being a crybaby and just lock himself up cause of a accident and he wanted to apologise for it which is also a reason he's going to this dinner.

Charlie doesn't even realize he had blank out when he heard small footsteps noise and that had make him snap out of it, well that was definitely not the oompa loompas since they have no need to hide their footsteps different from that the sound he heard was like a cat footsteps making so little noise, so light but somehow in some weird way Charlie has still manage to catch it after not so long the footsteps stop behind his door and came the sound of the knocking which is the beginning note of the Willy Wonka entrances song, chuckled slightly he stand up and walk up to the to open it, when he did open it the person was no one else than Willy himself looking up into Charlie eyes and didn't hide his face with top hat he usually wore "Welcome Willy! I hope it hasn't been a bother for you to join me this night" Charlie said and Willy didn't miss a second as he answer back "Of course not Charlie! I've been surprised when you invited me here" Willy said while he's walking inside Charlie room and look at the place "I hope i didn't make you wait for too long while i was getting ready." The place look like a normal apartment expect it was design after Charlie wishes and it was obviously bigger than one, the wall are simple pastel brown with white straight stripes, the floor is a darker chocolate color with the selling being white. Willy like it but it would've been better if Charlie had added in some more red "ah! no it's nothing Willy I'm happy that you did actually accepted my invitation" Charlie said as he close the door walking past Willy and siting down on the blue sofa and patting the spot next to him. Willy walk to the sofa and sit directly at the spot that's Charlie had just pat both his hand on his thigh as he stare at the TV screen as Charlie flick through countless channels and end up on settling on a cartoon channel where a mouse is being chase be a grayish tuxedo cat " would you like something to drink while the food finish cooking?" "Juice would be nice" "what kind?" Willy thought for a sec "Strawberry juice." One cup of strawberry coming right up" Charlie said as he walked to the kitchen opening the fridge and getting the juice out, Willy was being mesmerize by the show on the TV screen laughing and chuckles as the cat attempts to catch the brown mouse, so much that he haven't seen Charlie coming back with the drink and looking at him with a adoring smile on his face, Charlie set the drink down before Willy and sit back down next to him watching the man as he watch the show with so much excitement and happiness Willy was like a child in a adult body, except he's the only one Charlie have seen that could bring out the imagination of a child into reality with his knowledge of the candy making field, what Willy had made was once seem impossible which is also why Willy is so successful in making those kind of things. "Willy have you never seen this show before? It seem like this is your first time watch it." Charlie said cutting the silent between them, "No Charlie I haven't- OH! You know what!? We could make a candy where when the person ate it they would gain ability similar to a animal! You know like the ability to be quite as a mouse and to be able to have feature like that animal wouldn't that be great for when children want to play pretend animal game?" Willy finish and stare at Charlie waiting for the person on his side to answer it "well it might be a bit tricky to make but that sound great Willy!".

Willy give him a smile as he pick up the cup in front of him and take a sip, Charlie stare at his own cup which contains coffee (Willy doesn't like coffee that much...) and take a sip before he continue "Willy do you..hate me?"

(And that's it folk! ;v ending on a clip hanger that is lol, so for awkwardperson who asked what did Willy do to cope in his room and the answer is quite simple but it'll show up on a later chapter here it is: he draw little picture of him and Charlie when he's bore, even some portrait drawing o charlie from memory! and occasionally write down his ideas in a little note book in which he'll judge whichever is good enough to make and the other he will just rip them out and toss it in the trash can. Anyway i hope you like the chapter and I'll be updating when i have the time bye!.)


	8. Chapter 8 cry baby

(Note at end of chapter.)

"Willy do you..hate me?" The question echo around the small space that the two are currently sharing Willy turn his head and attention to Charlie so fast when those words slip out of his mouth it was like a magic word but only Charlie doesn't know that, the only person who willy will respond so rapidly to is Charlie and nobody else, violet eyes staring straight at his soul leaving Charlie feeling more vulnerable than ever, so many emotions flashes through those eyes Charlie swear he could've catch a hint of red going through them but he isn't sure if his mind is tricking him or not, but when he saw the glimmer of blue in those eyes his heart shrunken and twisted in his chest so hard that Charlie doesn't even know if it's pity or guilt "I-I'm sorr-**!ugh!" **Charlie words got cut off as Willy wrap his arms around Charlie neck in a grip so tight as if the second he let go he would lose charlie. If Charlie haven't catch himself and Willy they would've both fall on the sofa the brute strength was not something he expected as a answer, the man was definitely stronger than he look, still in shock at the unexpected contact from willy Charlie doesn't feel the wet stain on his back yet but a simply choked sob noise coming from the person on his shoulder break him out of it, Charlie hands stay midway in the air awkwardly don't know what to do with them yet he pet willy hair hoping it would help comfort him in some way, when he first touch willy hair the man flinched and made a whine that sounded more like cry than anything but soon continue on with his sobbing as Charlie slowly pet him "i..-*sniff* I d-don't kn..ow what to...do.." Willy said as he nudge in Charlie head more, "I'm ti-I tried but.._I don't know Charlie i-I don't..-__ᴵ'ᵐ ˢᶜᵃʳᵉᵈ...ᴵ'ᵐ ˢᶜᵃʳᵉᵈ ᶜʰᵃʳˡᶦᵉ __ⁱ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵈᵒ-" *choked sob* _the end of the words was a small wishper only meant for Charlie to hear, after that Willy was just full on crying mode can't get a word out of his mouth even if he tried to, so overwhelmed with bottle up emotions coming back to get him when he didn't deal with them. Charlie continue on petting willy to comfort him as the grip on his shoulder tense and and pull the boy closer to Willy as if he wanted to crawl into Charlie chest and stay there forever.

* * *

"Willy..come on we'll go to your room ok?" A voice called from somewhere so far away yet so close, he feel himself being pick up and carry somewhere, his eyes lid continue to be glue shut to each other as he lean in against the warm body of the person carrying him, this smell..Charlie? Where is the boy taking him? Why is he so tired? What happened? Those questions jump around his head but his body simply has no energy to acknowledge them or try to find out pieces by pieces what happened, happily letting the younger male carry him as the sound of a heart beating rest against his ear, subconsciously his heart beat sync with Charlie beating as they both create a rhythm unknown to both of them. A rhythm that indicates something is starting to form only now where ithe will go in the future is both up to them.

* * *

Having know how to open willy door without a key (his lock picking skill finally have use) it was quite difficult trying to open it with just one hand, but he successful open it and close it behind them hearing the click of that lock indicating that the door has just lock it self, he look around he place searching for something resemble a door to the bedroom as he spotted it in the left corner next to the kitchen, walking up to to the door and finding out that it's unlocked made Charlie worry about bit about Willy habit of forgetting things and not remembering to lock his bedroom door, none the less Charlie didn't have to set Willy down on the sofa and look for the bedroom key since he doesn't know how to lock pick this one. Going inside the bedroom he was amazed by the huge bed but quickly put willy on the mattress gently and lowing down the light a bit by pulling down on the light pad near the bed that rest on the table. Looking at the floating number next to the pad it read 6:20AM judging himself for falling asleep with Willy when he was done crying and only wake up when he heard the TV sudden noises as he was a light sleeper, but Willy was deep in his sleep so it didn't wake the man up as it did to Charlie. He was about to leave when a small grip on his fingers stopped him, looking down to see Willy had brought Charlie hand near his head again when Charlie was looking at the clock, he chuckle slightly and gave willy some more head pet before he goes out (he did not spotted the doll laying near the table as he leave )in the living room he decided to make some breakfast while he's at it, warping them neatly and put them on the table waiting for Willy to wake up so he could reheat them if needed, flopping down on the reddish sofa he spotted a piece of paper on the ground, curiously picking it up he turn it around to see a drawing of him looking some where far in the distance as only the left side of his body is presented in the drawing, it was a really good drawing of him, that make his cheek hotter the more he look at it the butterflies in his stomach is having a party or some sort, cause he had never felt this happy in his life before. He put it on the table before he turn on the TV and try to not get himself bored when he's waiting, putting the volume small of course.

-Hey ya'll thank for waiting for my shitty uninspired ass to get some chapter out, I really appreciate it also I may or may not gonna draw that part where willy was trying to get Charlie to stay cause that image In my head is just too cute! XDDD, anyway I'll be seeing you in in the next chap! Drop me some reviews if ya had questions or just wanna comments something. ; )-


	9. Chapter 9 sleepy

(Note at the end of chapter)

Where am I? There's so many flowers  
It's so peaceful, so beautiful... those lovely white flowers why are they soak in blood?  
William hair flow in the wind as his body lay still against the soft ground, face part covered by the shadow the tree above him has granted his eyes lazily open and close, he feel warm, he feel loved. But why? Who blood is it on those flowers? What happened to them?  
But before he even got answer to the simplest of questions, the flowers disappear out of sight, there was no more ground. Only the comfort of his bed and the gentle cool air around the room, the light wasn't bright enough to hurt his eyes so he had no trouble looking around and confirm to himself that yes, this is indeed his room, he remember vaguely that he was being carry somewhere by a person,,, oh yeah it was Charlie, that thought should've cause him to stress out and panic normally but right now, Willy feel like he doesn't even have the energy to blink let alone panic he snuggle into the comfort of his bed before letting out a quiet yawn, Willy was tired indeed, struggling to keep his eyes open his other senses did get stronger in someway, or it was just the fact that he was too tired to notice it but there was a soft sound from the TV coming from the living room, was Charlie already awake? Did the boy even sleep before putting him in bed? Was he being too needy? His thought was interrupted rudely by a sufficiently loud sound coming from the source of the TV, this has promptly made his jumped and got his blood rushing for no good reason.. other than the fact that now he have the energy to get up now, sitting up and rubbing his now less puffy eyes he waddle over to the door before poking his head out silently, willy was right Charlie was indeed awake and are watching some animal documents? Nature documents? Either way he doesn't really care the only thing he want to do right at this moment is to cuddle with the specific person that is watching the Tv on the red sofa not that he would admit it anyway, but before Willy even move another muscle Charlie had noticed the reflection on the tv and turn around to greet the older man "Willy! You're awake!" Charlie replying happily now that he doesn't have to watch the Tv by himself and being bored "Charlie sorry for making you wait my boy,, I just feel to tired right now." Willy said his own voice strange to his ear, a bit too hoarse and unpleasant to the listener and yet Charlie doesn't seem to mind in fact it only encourage the young adult to be more happy in his reply "more tired than a blueberry cake missing it friends?" That have gotten a laugh out of Willy as he also more happily reply " tired as a blueberry cake missing it friends" Charlie was too busy looking at Willy smiling than listening to him " i made some breakfast, do you wanna eat now orrrr later?" He ask not mentioning how strangely calm Willy was after the emotional breakdown yesterday, maybe letting out some of the bottle up emotion was a good thing? The older male look at the floor for a bit before replying softly "I'm not hungry right now unfortunately" leaning against the door frame as he seem to stare off into space, "well ok then! Do you wanna join me on the sofa?" His hand patting the spot next to him as he watch Willy snap out of whatever state he was in and slowly dragging himself over and flopping down on the sofa. The Tv finally catching his full attention now that it's right in front of him, Willy relax as he watch the narrator explaining why the blue butterflies is so special personally he think it's special cause it has those lovely rare blue wings on it back, he have never seen any natural thing that has such a vibrant blue colors such as those wings. While Willy seem mesmerized by the glistening colors on the Tv Charlie attention was again stolen from the Tv as he was now staring at Willy, how his beautiful purple eyes shine from the Tv light, Charlie simply adore the older man eyes as there was truly never a person with those shade of colors in their eyes and Charlie was glad it was Willy who has them and not someone else, after all it fit him and Charlie doesn't think he'll ever see so many emotions on those eyes as he would if they were of someone else. Willy head is leaning on his left side so his neck was in full expose to Charlie, bob hair swaying from the air being blow by the air condition blowing above them Willy lip was slightly open but the owner of those lips doesn't seem to notice or care, Charlie certainly does... Willy lips look so soft and he has to distract himself by looking away cause he doesn't want to get some unwanted thoughts from entering his mind right now, has he alway been this love struck as he was when he was around the older male? Gosh it was embarrassing to admit it now when he think about it, but who wouldn't fall in love with Willy? I mean he's just so sweet and just so darn adorable that it should be illegal with how adorable he is. Charlie was bound to fall in love this man and to be honest, he doesn't mind, doesn't mind it one bit at all

"Charlie.. i feel.. ..." Willy said as he turn around with again heavy eye lid threatening to shut themself if he doesn't try to pry it open every minutes or so, he can't help but yawn before letting them do their things and shut themselves, still when his head would drop down slowly he would always snap them back up in a last bit of attempt to stay awake, seriously why is he so tired? Charlie silently scream at the adorable scene that god have blessed him with his stomach dancing from butterflies practically jumping around in their, he use his hand to guide Willy head to rest on his chest as he slowly lay down, with Willy laying in top of him without a mind in the world around and breathing softly Charlie wrap his arm around the man body with adoration and love before resting his chin on top of Willy head, sigh happily with consent before he start petting Willy head slowly and gently

( so sorry for leaving you all waiting, there has been some unsolved business laying around and i almost forgot about this story, but luckily i did not, so here I present you some fluff for waiting so patiently for shitty me to update ;-; )


End file.
